Traditional vehicle seating assemblies are often constructed based on size constraints of a vehicle interior, current design requirements and trends, and various comfort options. The present invention provides a robust seating arrangement with a seat suspension system that provides improved deflection in a Z-dimension for providing a more cushioned effect for a vehicle occupant.